Family Problems
by Kasena
Summary: Danny is a halfa trying to stay alive until the next day, until his mom tells him something she's been hiding for years. What is this new information? How will everyone react? Find out all this and more inside!


**AN: This story is definitely going to be shorter than Secrets and Trips, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is going to be a 'Jack isn't Danny's real Dad' fic, so brace yourselves. I am releasing this in honor of Dannyversary. By the time you all see this, I'll probably be holed away marathoning DP and keeping my TV on in case there's any new episodes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny walked into the kitchen. His father was out getting new parts for their inventions. He was surprised to see his mother sitting at the table, with a photograph in her hand. She hadn't noticed that he had entered the room until he came up behind her. It was a family picture of when he was just born. "Mom, what are you looking at?" He asked.

She lowered the picture to the table, "Just remembering some things, honey. Nothing to worry about." He grabbed a cookie, and was about to walk out of the kitchen, before she added, "Actually... Danny, would you mind sitting down with me? I want to talk with you for a little while." He sat down across the table, immediately assuming the worst. "Danny, you-"

He cut her off, readily denying, "I'm not a ghost!" He blinked, when she only gave him a confused look, then coughed with a blush, "Uh, sorry, go on."

She sighed, "You love us, right? No matter what?"

He smiled, "Of course, mom. You guys are my parents, how could I not?"

Instead of being reassured, she continued to question, "What about Jack? You love him, right?"

Now worried, he replied, "Yeah. I love Dad as much as I love you. Why? Mom, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Danny, there's something I've been hiding from all of you. Something I should have mentioned a long time ago." Now suspicious of her behavior, he stayed silent and let her continue, "You get along okay with Vlad, right?"

His eyes narrowed at the name of his arch-enemy, yet he didn't disregard the subject change. "Hmph. Barely. You could say we don't agree about some things." She was in shock by how much contempt her son held for the billionaire. He tended to avoid him, but she had assumed it was because... well, she wasn't sure, but she had been sure it was nothing to worry about. "What about him?"

Remembering the topic at hand, she answered delicately, "You remind me of him, in a way." He shot her a look of disgust and disbelief. "Well, you're both stubborn, and straight-forward. A lot of the time, you're both acting like you've got a secret or two, and you can both be rather short-sighted."

"Why are you saying all this?" He rested his elbow on the table, and his head in his hand.

She paused, not wanting to be too blunt. She came around to his side of the table, "You know, before the accident, Vlad had hair as black as yours. In fact, I think yours is almost as long as his was." She combed her fingers through his hair, trying to relax herself.

Now starting to figure out what she was getting at, he asked hesitantly, "Mom?"

She continued as if she hasn't heard him, "Your eyes are a beautiful blue. _Just like his._" Though she didn't say the last part, they both knew she meant it.

He turned around in his seat to examine her. Her eyes had begun to tear up, and her composure had started to slip. He asked her, horror at what she was implying, "Mom, what are you-?"

She broke, "I'm sorry, Danny, I should've said something! We had hardly heard a word from him, so I just... couldn't! It only happened because Jack and I had a fight, and-"

Danny got up from his seat and hugged her. "It's alright, mom, it's okay."

She held onto her son tightly, "No, Danny, it's not! He comes over so often, I think he might suspect something."

He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, "It's okay, mom. We'll make it through this. No matter what, _Dad_ is still my Dad. I don't care what that fruitloop has to say." She pulled away from him, realizing he was nearly as tall as her. She put on a weak smile, combing her fingers through his hair. She had on a puzzled look when they hit a snag. She went around behind him to find that in her explaining earlier, she hadn't noticed that his hair was in a ponytail similar to that of the billionaire's. She held in a small laugh, and he blushed, understanding what she'd found. "It makes it so that it's not always in my face, okay?" He grumbled when she didn't say anything, "Stupid rich fruitloop. Why'd it have to be him? Mr. 'Oh, look, I'm so much better than you.'"

She was confused by this, but didn't acknowledge, instead choosing to say, "Danny. Just so you know, he's coming over for dinner in a few days." His palm slapped his forehead, and he walked out of the room mumbling to himself, again. Maddie sighed, "I just hope we're able to make it through then."

The halfa went upstairs and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't help but wonder how badly things would turn out this week, "I'm going to be so surprised if I live through this week, it's not even funny. Either Dad, or Vlad is going to kill me, and neither option is really that appealing."

On her way downstairs, Jazz caught her brother muttering to himself in his room. Not listening to what he was saying, she called in, "Danny! You're talking to yourself again!"

He glared at the door, and retorted, "Don't care, Jazz." He then groaned as his head fell back onto his pillow. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**AN: Here you go~! Dannyversary story! I've really been wanting to do this plotline for a while, and what better way to do it? Hope you stay tuned in! Remember, reviews make me smile! Kasena, out!**


End file.
